Overused And Addicted
by AliceEveWinters
Summary: When Alice remembers where she belongs, When hatter Admits something to alice, when the red queen returns but decides to be white queens big supportive sister again, is everything in wonderland perfect? or is something...Wrong? Possible AliceXHatter
1. Chapter 1 Memories

Red Queen Returns.

Alice hadn't been out long, infact not at all. She had just fallen asleep when she got the sudden feeling that she was forgetting something, it had been 2 years since she last visited wonderland. Since she last saw chesire and the white queen and...Ofcourse hatter, The thought scarmbled through her brain. She couldn't even remember how she got there in the first place, she remembers hamish's proposal and running away to think, but nothing after. Climbing out of that rabbit hole, maybe she fell? She thought this all day everyday and started to believe it, a stupid dream. Nothing more, nothing less, however there was one thing that confused her. She looked over to her arm to reveal the Bandarsnatch clawed scar that she had gotten encountering that beast. Maybe she hit her arm on a sharp branch? Who knew, She groaned rolling out of bed and hitting her head on the sideboard yelping in pain. It wasn't like her to be such a clust, but today was...special, She sluggishly walked over to the mirror and closet and began dressing for her mothers well known family dinner table meal, though without her father...it felt like another boring meal with strange faces all over. She whimpered at the thought "I miss father..." She mumbled to herself before finishing up her hair and heading downstairs to the dining room, where she was to help her other prepare for the evening. She had her hair down, it was easier that way. A long flowing crystal blue evening gown and the shame shade of dimond increasted slipper/flats, She had a white choker on, with a pale blue diamond heart hanging from it.

"Mother, must we have this party...Father told me-" Her mother jerked her face towards her, Anger suddenly filled her eyes. "What your father told you has no purpose now, is that what your wearing? honestly alice you really could do better?" Alices gaze fell to the floor, at this point she knew it was completely hopeless to argue. "It was the dress father bought me before he left us...i could go change if you like" she said, stepping to leave "No ..no never mined it'll have to do, just help me unload the food onto the table and then go welcome the guests" Alice nodded and proceeded to helping out her mother, Her mother was cruel sometimes but she didn't want to loose her like she did her father, so she did anything to keep her close. She smiled as she passed her own reflection in the dishes, Her wavy blonde hair complimented her Beautiful eyes and half round smile perfectly, she was the spitting image of her father, and she loved it.


	2. Chapter 2 Down the RH

_**If you have any thing to say/suggest to me feel free to pm me if you want to keep if private or top secret...like a ninja. By the way i don't want anyone to become confused over the two alices. My OC is named Alice Winters, Shes a complete different person. Who isn't in this story! Enjoy!**_

 _*Sounds a laughter, Sounds of tears, sounds of happiness and stain glass window smears. Lifted glasses and the flick of ashes, This was a dinner to celebrate the new years*_

Alice sat next to her mother akwardly, The adults laughing at their own rich lifestyles and how the maid forget the caviar this one time and so-so. She didn't care much for the convosation, She sat their in her own little world. Her forehead on her palm as she swayed back and fourth lost in thought. As her mind wondered back to wonderland she began hearing things, not just anything...Hatters voice, he was whispering "Alice...Alice...Alice..." Over and over, so much that she began to mumble it outloud herself, in a distant yet hypnotic tone. The room fell silent, everyone turned to her. *ahem* coughed her mother, Alice had soon snapped out of it and was looking around. She swallowed hard, people must have thought she was half mad! "Ex-excuse me, i was just..testing my voice" All eyes turned to her shocked mother "Y-yes, her voice was abit croaky this morning, We must keep up these exercises!" The eyes soon iverted away, The hall filling with chatter once again.

Once again alice sat their akwardly, until she overheard a convosation between an elderly man with a grey-ish beard and one glass eye and a middle-aged women whos nose was longer than her hair. "My i must say that Alice girl is pathetically insane, just like her father" The women said as they both laughed, Alice felt like she was hit in the stomach so she stood up, running out. As she got outside her perfectly reflected face became more..twisted as she began to weep slowly. Her mother walked out, "Alice dear, stop being so over dramtic and come back inside" Alice glared for a moment and her mother reached out for her causing her to jolt backwards "NO!" She shouted, "I will not sit with those traitors you call guests!" and with that she ran off, She only intended to run out of sight but her feet carried her further and further, she came across a woods which only lead her in deeper and deeper...until...

*Screaming*

She had fallen down the hole once again.

 _*Clocks turn and hours yurn, Pianos Fall short and tall, Rabbits hop, distant Flop. Years of pain left in vain, Talk has lacked as she falls back, To wonderland she attends to make years of ammence*_

*SLAM*

She hit the floor

 _ **Hope you enjoyed that! The bits in * * are either roleplay points or echoed voices/scenes/poems parts. Don't forget to follow/love/rate.**_


	3. Quick Authors note!

_**Just an quick A/n: Alot of people have been asking me about Rp, Yes i do Rp in PM's. I do OC and Set characters. So if you do want to Rp feel free to PM me. Just thought i'd let you all know so that know one else has to ask :3 I will be updating this story soon just struggling with Rl problems right now. Got writers block to DX. Thanks for all my readers Ily guys 3**_


	4. Chapter 3: Not wonderland

Alice lifted herself up but was thrown back down by the tense slam she had just faced, Weakly she got up but…where was she? She looked around. Not recognizing her surroundings, she knew about the doors and the keys and the cake and the drink…but something was wrong. The colour , the design…everything just wrong. She shrugged it off and decided to go through the usual process, get the key and unlock the door and that's exactly what she did. To her surprise she wasn't greeted by Tweedledee or Tweedledum, nor the hare, nor the hatter nor the mouse with the attitude. Nobody, and everything was different…no strange birds, talking flowers or anything unusual, everything wasn't colourful like it had been, everything was white and red. This wasn't wonderland, not the wonderland Alice knew. She didn't want to go home, she didn't want to stay here. After awhile of thinking she decided to stay. She needed to fix the world she grew up in, or she would be forever broken.

 **A/n: sorry that was so short! I just can't deal with stuff in Rl that I need to be dealing with so I'm stressed and everything's just abstkejepftttt…..yeah xD**


	5. Chapter 4: White Rabbit

_**Hey :3 ready for more wonderland? me to u**_

 _After awhile of wondering around, Alice slumped against a tree, she'd had enough. No one was around and she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Forget it, its hopeless" she sighed heavily, "everything is hopeless until you have hope alice" a voice behind her said. alice turned to see the white rabbit just behind her, "Rabbit!" she said happily to have finally found a soul to talk to "what's going on here? im so confused, everyones gone and i-" the rabbit sniffed "It's because today is the day of the rising moon" Alice looked confused so the white rabbit continued to talk "The day when the red queen and white queen come together once again as a happy family, everyones down in the open space celebrating, i could take you..if you want" Alice's face lit up brightly, she made a happy squealing sound and nodded as they proceeded to walk but alice paused "wait, i need to grow" she demanded some cake and grew back to her normal size before being lead to the party._

 _ ***Singing and dancing, music and prancing, echos a happy tune, to celebrate the rising moon***_

 _Alice fixed her eyes on everybody and smile, they were all there in red and white, hatter, chesire, white queen, red queen..even that annoying little mouse that bullied her from time to time. "Alice!" she shouted. All eyes turned to her, and within a few seconds of suspense everyone cheered, running towards her and hugging her one by one. All but the red queen ofcourse, who seemed to have disappeared into the mist. As everyone went back to dancing hatter and alice were stood there talking. "you know its been ever so long since i- and mean you- w-we..talked" He said, tripping over each word. Alice couldn't help but giggle "ive missed you to"._


	6. Chapter 5: My hatter

_**Eek. Dont kill me. I haven't updated this because im getting into my soul eater fanfic alot more but if you want this fanfic to continue it'd be nice to hear it in a review because i dont know who actually reads this fic anyway.**_

 _Pretty much after everyone had left the grounds it was just Alice and the mad hatter. The silence between them was suffocating, they were old friends. Why was it suddenly so tense?_

 _"love the new look" Alice broke the silence. Scanning hatters white and red outfit._

 _He chuckled " its just for today. Back to go ole hatter tomorrow. Well...will be noe you're back"_

 _Alice felt her cheeks flush red._

 _"Don't tell me you're actually blushing?"_

 _She turned away._

 _"Alice I actually have to ask you something"_

 _"what is it?"_

 _"well...there's alot of new things around and I was wondering if I could...show you the new spots..."_

 _Her smile widened "like a date?"_

 _"well...yeah..actually"_

 _"it's a date!"_

 _"it'll have the rabbit pick you up tomor-"_

 _"don't bother im staying"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"it's lots complicated...its lots just don't want to go back there for awhile"_

 _"then we must take you to the white Queens castle. She'll give you a place to stay"_

 _She nodded and they walked off. Not bothering to turn and notice a certain big headed women peering out of the bushes behind them. Smirking to herself as she watched the two walked off as did she in a different direction._


End file.
